Fragile Heart
by Mollusca
Summary: Sepasang mantan kekasih yang kembali bersatu dalam satu ikatan yang bernama pernikahan setelah lamanya mereka tak bertemu. Mampukah mereka mempertahankan ego masing-masing?


Fragile Heart

.

.

Kalian tahu?

Lebih baik aku menenggelamkan diriku ini di laut yang luas daripada terjebak dalam makan malam antar keluarga yang rasanya menyebalkan dan canggung sekali.

Bagaimana tidak?

Makan makan antar keluarga yang seharusnya berlangsung baik-baik saja kini menjadi malapetaka bagiku setelah mengetahui bahwa keluarga yang akan makan bersama keluargaku adalah keluarga Uchiha.

Tentunya ini sangat menjadi masalah bagiku.

Karena keluarga ini adalah keluarga dari mantan kekasih brengsekku, Sasuke Uchiha.

Semoga kau sudah mati dan aku akan sangat bahagia Sasuke.

Tapi harapanku sia-sia.

Karena kini pria yang sudah aku hindari dalam beberapa tahun ini menunjukan dirinya yang sialnya semakin tampan dan seksi.

Oh God, semoga dia tak bisa menebak pikiranku yang sangat tak masuk akal ini.

Aku hanya memalingkan muka ketika dia menatapku dengan pandangan datar yang terkejut. Aneh juga padahal ekspresinya datar tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa meyakini bahwa dia sedang terkejut kali ini.

Terkejut melihat mantan kekasihnya semakin cantik, huh?

Aku melahap lagi steak yang tinggal satu suapan lagi. Ingin pergi tapi Ibu selalu menahanku dengan pandangan galaknya. Sebagai anak yang tidak durhaka, sudah sebaiknya aku menuruti keinginannya bukan?

"Bukankah Sakura-chan semakin cantik, Sasuke-kun." Lagi-lagi bibi Mikoto memujiku setelah sebelumnya memujiku ketika kami saling bertemu di parkiran restoran tadi.

Pipiku tak bisa menahan untuk merona. Aku hanya menyelipkan anak rambutku pada telingaku dan mulai meminum anggur yang sudah disediakan. Tapi langsung tersedak ketika-

"Hn. Tubuhnya juga semakin seksi dan berisi. Tapi mungkin kau tak bisa masuk ajang pendaftaran Victoria secret." Sasuke berucap dengan santai sambil melahap steaknya.

Sontak saja mulutku menganga lebar. Hei man, baru kali ini aku dipuji sekaligus dihina seperti ini. Tapi kedua keluarga dari kami menanggapi itu tak serius dan hanya gurauan. Sialan.

Akan kubunuh kau nanti, pantat ayam sialan. Aku memberikan tatapan mematikanku padanya yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya. Bahkan aku bisa melihat seringai senang diwajah yang sialan tampan itu!

Terkutuk kau Uchiha! Aku membatin.

"Baiklah sebaiknya tak usah basa basi lagi." Paman Fugaku mulai serius. Firasatku menjadi tak enak. Apa yang akan dibicarakannya sampai wajah datarnya itu terlihat serius sekali?

Semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk. Aku berdoa dalam hati dengan khusyu.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin menikahkan Sasuke dengan Sakura."

Petir disiang bolong. Wajahku terkejut setengah mati. Bahkan aku mendengar garpu yang tadi kupakai untuk makan terjatuh karena saking aku terkejutnya dengan ucapan paman Fugaku.

Menikah dengan Sasuke?

Jangan bercanda paman. HAHAHA. Aku bahkan sangat membenci putramu yang brengsek itu.

Tapi lidahku kelu untuk mengucapkan unek unek ku itu semua. Sekarang aku hanya bisa diam dengan mulut melongo tak percaya.

"Tapi Ayah kau tahu kan aku sudah berhubungan dengan Hinata? Dan aku mantan kekasih Sakura jadiー" Sasuke mulai berargumen yang langsung disela paman Fugaku.

"Putuskan Hinata. Lalu menikah dengan Sakura atau kau akan kucoret dari hak warisan." Wow, baru kali ini aku melihat paman Fugaku mengancam dan rasanya seksi sekali.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Hey, apa dia berpikir bahwa aku yang merencanakan ini semua? Jangan bermimpi Bung, bahkan satu tempat bersamamu saja aku tak sudi.

Tapi aku juga tak ingin menikah dengannya. Lebih tepatnya tak sudi dan perutku langsung mual hanya untuk sekedar memikirkannya saja. Aku menoleh pada Ibu dan Ayah, dan tersenyum lebar penuh harap.

"Aku juga tak bisa menikah dengan Sasuke. Ibu dan Ayah tahu kan bahwa kami sudah-"

"Tidak, Sakura. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan kami sejak lama dan kau tak bisa menolak." Tegas ibu menyela ucapanku yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Ayah dan tentunya aku bungkam.

Sial. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Seharusnya aku tetap berada diruang kerjaku yang nyaman sebagai dokter anak-anak yang baru saja mengawali karirnya, bukannya terjebak dalam perjodohan ini.

Dan kami, aku dan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan diam ketika keluarga kami membicarakan segala hal tentang pernikahan kami yang akan datang. Ingin menentang tapi rasanya sulit sekali ketika Ibu selalu memberiku tatapan sangarnya.

Terserahlah, aku tak peduli lagi.

.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Shikadai-kun." Ucapku menyemangatinya yang dibalas tatapan malas darinya dan Temari hanya tersenyum tak enak padaku.

Dan aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum maklum. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Shikadai. Bocah laki laki itu mempunyai sikap yang tak suka repot dan cepat bosan tapi karena sebulan empat kali dia harus konsultasi padaku karena sebelumnya dia terkena luka bakar yang agak serius, tentunya dia pasti bosan.

Dan syukurlah luka Shikadai sudah sembuh. Hanya tinggal bekas luka dan aku hanya memberikan sebuah salep untuk menghilangkan bekas lukanya. Sekaligus akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami.

Aku menjatuhkan bokongku pada kursi dokter yang sangat empuk. Lelah. Ini sudah pukul dua dan sejak pagi aku belum makan. Hanya segelas kopi. Karena aku sudah terbiasa untuk tidak sarapan sebab perutku selalu mual jika makan di pagi hari.

Dan sekarang perutku mulai bergetar minta diisi. Ketika aku akan menelpon office boy, suara pintu terbuka membuatku menoleh dan memandang seorang pria yang kini membuatku bersemu.

"Mau makan bersama, Sakura?" Pria itu tersenyum lembut padaku sambil menenteng dua porsi makanan dikresek yang digenggamnya.

Sasori Akasuna. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku hatiku hangat dengan perhatian kecilnya ini. Seperti mengajakku makan diwaktu yang tepat. Aku mulai berpikir, apa dia itu cenayang?

Aku membalas senyuman tampannya itu "Tentu jika kau tidak keberatan, Sasori-san."

Sasori menggeleng tak setuju dan mulai melangkah ke dalam ruanganku lalu duduk disalah satu sofa. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk berlawanan dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu terbiasa tak sarapan, Sakura. Itu tidak baik padahal kau ini adalah dokter." Sasori menggerutu kecil dan aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu," aku menggantungkan kalimat ku ketika melihat dia mulai membuka bungkus makanan dan itu sangat menggoda imanku "Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Perutku sudah lapar sekali, Sasori-san." Aku menatapnya memelas.

Sasori menahan tawanya. Dia mengacak rambut merah mudaku dan tersenyum lembut "Apapun untukmu, Sakura." Berkat ucapannya itu, bisa dipastikan wajahku sangat merah dan aku hanya bisa membuang muka ketika dia menyuapiku dengan perhatian.

.

"Ada apa denganmu ini, Sasuke-kun? Sedari pagi kau tidak fokus bahkan dimeeting eksternal ini." Hinata mulai membuka suaranya ketika sedari pagi dia hanya diam dan menuruti segala perintahku.

Aku menggeleng kecil. Memikirkan perjodohan antara aku dengan si merah muda itu membuatku tak fokus. Bahkan dalam pekerjaan padahal aku adalah orang yang perfeksionis dan workaholic yang selalu ingin menuntaskan pekerjaan dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun.

Tapi untuk hari ini tidak.

Susah sekali untuk fokus ketika membayangkan aku yang menikah dengan Sakura lalu memiliki anak. Tck. Kenapa juga aku tadi harus membayangkan itu? Menggelikan dan rasanya tak mungkin.

Karena, ada sosok wanita lembut dan anggun yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris dan juga kekasihku, Hinata Hyuuga. Wanita idealku karena dia tak seperti Sakura yang berisik dan menyebalkan. Dia pendiam dan akan bicara ketika suasana sudah mendukung mood ku.

Sudah setengah tahun kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih bahkan sudah tersebar di perusahaanku. Itu berarti sudah dua tahun lamanya aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sakura. Kami sepakat untuk putus dan saling tak berkomunikasi disaat kami merasakan bahwa tak ada lagi kecocokan diantara kami.

Seperti contohnya,

Dia selalu berisik dan aku selalu ingin berada di ketenangan. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi contoh yang mencolok?

Dan ketika aku bertemu dengan Hinata yang kalem dan tak mengusik ketenanganku, aku langsung menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasihku meski terlalu tiba-tiba disaat dimana aku mendapatkan jabatan Direktur Utama.

Aku mengeluarkan nafas. Ketika membayangkan bahwa aku akan memutuskan Hinata dan menjadikan Sakura sebagai istriku membuatku bergidik. Lebih baik aku bujangan seumur hidup daripada menikahi monster hulk pink itu.

Tapi ketika terngiang suara ayah yang mengancamku untuk menurutinya dan jika tidak aku akan dicoret dari warisan membuatku berpikir dua kali. Baiklah aku akan turuti perintahmu itu, Pak tua.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menarik Hinata ke dalam rangkulanku lalu mengecup keningnya "Hn. Aku pergi." Dan aku berlalu meninggalkannya yang menatapku bingung.

.

"Terimakasih makanannya, Sasori-san. Ini enak sekali." Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya dan juga tulus.

Sasori membalas senyumanku dan membelai pucuk rambut merah mudaku lembut "Tentu. Maaf hampir setiap harinya aku kesini."

Aku menggeleng tak suka meski wajahku memerah bak tomat karena ini for the first time disentuh lembut oleh Sasori karena pria itu sebelumnya tak pernah menyentuhku secara langsung seperti ini.

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau selalu datang ke sini. Dan seharusnya aku yang bilang itu karena sepertinya aku lah yang merepotkanmu, Sasori-san."

Sasori juga tampak tak suka dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Dia akan bicara tapi setelah memperhatikanku sebentar, dia malah tersenyum miring dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku "Beri aku satu ciuman maka aku anggap ini tak merepotkan."

Baiklah sekarang wajahku sangat memerah ketika mendengar Sasori bicara seperti itu dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat. Aku ingin menutupi wajahku karena malu tapi tak bisa ketika dia menarik kepalaku lembut dan memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu bibir kami akan menempel jika tak ada suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras.

Itu si brengsek Sasuke yang sedang menatap kami datar sambil membawa kantong plastik yang dijinjingnya. Disebelahnya ada gadis perawat yang merona tak enak mungkin karena sudah mengganggu ciuman yang akan kami lakukan. Sial.

Kami saling menjauhkan diri. Sasori segera pamit pergi setelah sebelumnya menepuk kepalaku lembut dan melangkah keluar sambil menatap Sasuke sekilas dan mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-sensei sa-sayaー"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum "Tak apa. Biarkan pria itu masuk."

Perawat muda itu mengangguk masih dengan raut wajah tak enak. Dia membiarkan Sasuke masuk lalu menutup pintu ruanganku.

"Ada gerangan apa kau kesini, Uchiha?" Aku menatapnya heran dan mulai mengisi salah satu gelas dengan air galon. Sebelumnya aku berpikir untuk memberinya air kran.

"Hn. Sepertinya aku mengganggumu dengan kekasihmu." Sasuke tak menjawabku dan malah membahas hal tadi. Sial. Wajahku memerah lagi.

"Sudahlah tak usah basa basi denganku." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memberinya segelas air mineral padanya yang diterima olehnya. Dan aku seharusnya mengelak bahwa aku ini bukan kekasih Sasori, tapi yasudahlah. Mungkin lain kali.

Aku duduk berlawanan dengannya dan mulai menatapnya serius "Jika kau datang tiba-tiba pasti ada hal serius. Jadi katakan lalu pergilah."

Sasuke agak tersentak dengan ucapanku. Dia mematung sekilas dan langsung mengendalikannya dengan memberikanku tatapan datarnya "Hn. Kau masih memahamiku ternyata."

"Terserahlah." Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Aku akan menyetujui pernikahan itu."

Aku sontak terkejut. Lalu aku memandangnya tak percaya dan rasanya ingin memuntahkan amarah ku tapi tak bisa karena saking terkejutnya "Ke-kenapa kau menyetujui itu, sialan!?" Aku tak bisa tak mengumpat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan nafas "Jangan salah paham bahwa aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karena masih ada perasaan padamu," Sasuke meminum air putih yang aku berikan padanya tadi "Aku hanya tak ingin dicoret dari hak waris dan kau juga tak ingin selamanya melajang kan?"

Ya. Sebelumnya ibu mengancamku jika aku menolak maka dia tidak akan merestui aku menikah dengan pria lain. Sialan. Ibu pasti tahu bahwa jawabanku pasti ya.

"Aku lebih baik melajang seumur hidup." Aku tersenyum menahan tawa. Tentunya lebih baik sendiri selamanya daripada harus berdua dengan ikatan yang sama dengan seseorang yang kau benci.

Sasuke menatapku datar, tak berekspresi sama sekali "Begitu huh? Kalau begitu kau akan menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk menikahi pria tadi karena kau menolak menikah denganku."

Gagal paham. Aku menatap Sasuke menuntut penjelasan darinya "Jadi apa maksudmu, Uchiha?"

"Berjanji lah untuk tidak berteriak."

Rasanya enggan untuk berjanji lagi dengannya ketika sebelumnya kami selalu berjanji untuk bersama saat kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ew. Sekarang perutku mual tanpa ku komando.

"Baiklah." Ucapanku tak selaras dengan hatiku yang tak sudi untuk berjanji dengannya. Yasudahlah, aku sudah dewasa jadi aku tak akan teriak semudahー

"Kita akan menikah lalu bercerai setahun kemudiannya. Dengan begitu kita bebas. Kau bebas untuk menikah dengan siapapun dan aku pun bebas menikah dengan siapapun tanpa tercoreng dari hak waris." Sasuke menjelaskan secara tenang dan terkendali.

Tapi tentunya tidak denganku yang menatapnya tak percaya. Aku melotot dan akan berteriak tapi tidak terlaksanakan ketika Sasuke membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Jangan berteriak." Sasuke menatapku tajam dengan jarak wajah kami yang cukup dekat.

Aku mengangguk tapi kulepaskan bungkamannya pada mulutku "Apa maksudmu bodoh? Jangan menganggap pernikahan itu permainan." Jika benar dia menganggap pernikahan itu hanya sebuah permainan, aku akan memberinya satu tonjokan tulus.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Seperti tak menyetujui ucapanku. Dia menarik diri dan duduk lagi diatas sofa "Hn. Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya tak ingin terikat dengan seseorang yang aku tak suka, bukankah kau seperti itu?"

Hatiku tak mencelos mendengarnya. Maaf saja aku sudah move on darinya dari lama. Tak susah karena aku sudah muak dengan sikapnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Tapi aku menyetujui ucapannya. Aku mengangguk samar dan mulai memikirkan apa aku akan berdosa jika aku dan Sasuke sudah merencanakan untuk cerai bahkan sebelum kami menikah? Oh Tuhan, maafkan hambamu ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskan lebih detailnya besok." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan memperhatikanku yang menatapnya bingung. Dan sedetik kemudian, seringai seksi tercipta diwajah tampannya. Sial. Sudah dua kali aku memujinya hari ini!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan nafasnya berhembus ditelinga kananku yang agak geli karenanya.

"Bramu kelihatan." Dia meniup kecil telinga kananku dan beranjak pergi dari ruanganku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sontak saja aku memeriksa kemejaku dan melihat tak ada kancing terbuka yang bisa memperlihatkan bra ku. Sedetik kemudian aku mengerti bahwa dia baru saja mengerjaiku!

"PANTAT AYAM SIALAN! AKU AKAN MENGIRIMU KE NERAKA!" Wajahku merah padam antara malu dan marah. Tapi untungnya Sasuke benar-benar tak melihat pakaian dalamku ini.

Sementara disisi lain, Sasuke sedang menahan tawa di mobilnya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya Sakura ini. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar jujur mengucapkan itu karena kemeja Sakura transparan meski samar-samar. Dan ia agak risih ketika membayangkan pastinya pria sebelum dirinya datang tadi melihat bra Sakura.

"Semoga si merah itu tidak melihatnya." Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sadar dari gumaman bodohnya, Sasuke melajukan mesin mobilnya dan mulai merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya bergumam seperti itu.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
